


Crown of Flowers

by Empressing



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Nitro+CHiRAL
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressing/pseuds/Empressing
Summary: Asato has had a bad life in the Kiran village and is now being given to new royal handlers. He then develops feelings for their son, Konoe. But Konoe already has another suitor who is still pining for him.





	1. New Owners

**Author's Note:**

> You assholes didn't think Rai was my favorite did you? You are fools. 
> 
> All I do is NEVER COMPLETE FICS. Unlucky Survivors is going to be updated next because Nano is calling me.

The monster boy was being front forth today to sit before Leaks. He wasn’t really a boy, he was 21 season cycles, he was a young man. Konoe was sitting on his chair next to thrones of Shui and Leaks. They all 3 spent the morning bickering about this monster boy. Apparently, he had kicked up such a fuss in the Kiran village that they were now handing him over to state custody. They waited impatiently, Leaks was having none of Shui’s insistence that this might be a real danger. The doors to the throne room opened up and they could see the crowd awing like balking idiots as the monster boy was led. It was night time, and everyone looked mob-like with their torches. A group of four Kirans, two men and two women slam the double doors behind them as the monster boy came into view.

He had the same dark skin as the others, but not the white hair. His eyes were deep blue, and he was tall, towering over all of them. He had the tribal band of the Kirans tattooed on his left arm. He was dressed only in dark blue pants and still had his sword on him despite being restrained around his throat and hands. His torso was covered in muscles and deep scars. He kicked to his knees by the female cat behind him. He an intense expression and it was like Konoe couldn’t look away.

“Who are you?” Asato refused to speak, so the Kiran cat behind him did,

“His name is Asato, monster is more fitting though. He is half-Kiran, half Meigi and is gonna blow any day now. We hereby officially relinquish him as property of Ransen.” Leaks thought for a moment before getting down off the throne and jerking Asato’s face up. Konoe couldn’t tell, but the moment Leaks made eye contact with Asato he knew that stern expression he was wearing was false. This cat was innocent, his eyes were asking Leaks for mercy. Dear Asato was in the same position Leaks had been for the entirety of his youth. Leaks was happy to take him from the Kirans, oh how he hated them.

“Fine. Get out.”

“You don’t even ask me?” Shui chirped pathetically and Leaks turned to his husband and was frustrated with how heartless he was being,

“Look at this cat, there is nothing to be afraid of.” Shui looked at Konoe,

“Give us your opinion, Konoe.” Konoe looked at Asato who then made dead eye contact with Konoe and the blond was choked for words.

“I-I…”

“See Leaks, he’s afraid.” Shui said before Konoe could even think a whole sentence. Leaks scoffed as Asato continued to look at Konoe. Asato was thinking why this blond was acting so befuddled, was he afraid? He was cute and Asato thought how stupid it was to think that given his position.

“That isn’t fear, Shui. In fact, I would say there might be an urge to be closer.” Leaks smirked and Konoe felt a wave of embarrassment. Asato put his head down as he felt the same. Shui made a face of defeat as Leaks was in control once more. He glared at the Kirans, “Leave, he is my problem now.”

“Happily.” The Kirans tossed down the chain that was controlling Asato and the cat seemed to relax a little. They left in strides, Shui bit his lip, weary of Asato. Leaks untied Asato’s hands and the cat stretched them. He was trying to deny the urge to look at Konoe some more. He knew who Konoe was though and looking at him in that way was illegal what he been told. He wondered what was going to happen to him now, he hoped Leaks was nicer to him than his previous ‘owners’. Shui slowly stepped down and reached out to touch Asato. He didn’t really want Shui to, since he was being mean but didn’t want to risk a punishment. Shui touched the tattoo on Asato’s arm. Shui then noticed the sword on Asato’s hip. It was a Touga sword, why?  
“Where did you get that?” Shui inquired,

“It was given to me when I became a Touga.” Asato spoke. Shui was surprised,

“You’re a Touga?”  
“Yes.” Shui had to think about this, a Touga that he and Leaks knew nothing about? This curious. Asato kept stealing glimpses at Konoe,

“Why don’t you have a Sanga?” Shui asked, though both Konoe and Leaks found the question dumb.

“I have never met one. There is no point, a Sanga wouldn’t want me anyways.” Leaks was noticing Asato stealing looks at Konoe. Shui thought that was the saddest thing he’d ever heard because Asato said it with such sincerity. He was realizing how much of an ass he was being.

“Come here, Konoe.” He beckoned his son and Asato’s expression was becoming increasingly distressed, Konoe came to stand in front of Asato. There was a drawn out pause as they stared at each other, Shui witnessed his son’s eyes ‘glimmer’. This Asato looked at Konoe with immense curiosity, like he’d never seen another cat in his life. Konoe was feeling a bit strange, this cat’s eyes were total windows right now. Leaks had to step in with bad news, “Asato, it is unfortunate for a bit you must be chained to the wall in a plain room before you will be allowed in a normal room. You have to prove you are not a danger.” Asato put his ears down in sad defeat and Konoe shook his head,

“Don’t do that! It isn’t necessary! Don’t believe a word those asshole Kirans say!” Leaks glared at his son,

“He’s half Meigi and sometime loses control of his bloodlust in battle.” Leaks said and Konoe was unmoved,

“Oh, big whoop, like you haven’t done massive overkill in your time as a Touga!” Shui loved his son in this moment, he was standing up for Asato. He was right, he and Leaks were fools to believe a thing the Kirans said. They were notorious superstitious liars. There was a reason no one liked the Kirans. Asato turned his ears forward towards Konoe as his face was conflicted. Asato didn’t know whether or not it was his place to say something, so he stayed quiet. Shui stepped between his son and husband,

“Why don’t we let Asato be free on our grounds until he proves otherwise?” Shui said softly and Leaks looked at him, conflicted. Konoe didn’t give them a chance to talk more as he turned back to Asato and offered his hands,

“Can I take it off?” Asato was trying to read Konoe to see if this was a trick, but he felt he could trust this blond for some reason and he nodded. Konoe reached around the Touga’s neck and unlatched the collar, tossing it aside like trash. Leaks tapped his foot,

“Well, Konoe seems to be rather keen. I was going to make Asato my problem, but now he will be yours.” Konoe’s tail stood up defiantely,

“That isn’t a threat, you don’t need to be running live test subject experiments anyways.” Leaks thought his son was being an idiot because he thought this Touga was attractive. He would let Konoe have his way for now, Shui was focused on Asato again. He was looking at Konoe like he was the most amazing thing ever and Shui was softened considerably. Asato must see in Konoe what Shui himself sees in Leaks.

“Hey, Konoe take Asato to his room and I’ll bring his things.” He winked at his son. Konoe could now pick whatever room he wanted. He turned to Asato and gestured to a door in the back of throne room,

“Come on, you can pick where you want to sleep.” Asato followed dutifully after Konoe into the wooden door, where they were greeted by steps. They went up to the first floor of rooms, it was silent. “Sorry about that.” Konoe said as he sniffed the doors to the rooms on this floor,

“You do not have to apologize. You do not upset me.” They entered the stairwell to the second floor, Konoe turned midway in the stairs and looked down at Asato. His shirtless was a surprise for some reason.

“Where do you want to sleep?” Konoe asked,

“Can I sleep in a room close to Konoe?” Konoe almost lost his balance and grabbed the handle when he said that.

“Are you okay?” Asato said with mild alarm and his hand hovered over Konoe’s in case he needed help for a moment. Konoe got his bearings about him,

“Yes! I’m fine!” Konoe said with way too much excitement. The blond decided that this cat could sleep in a room close to his own, it would make things much easier in the long run. So, they ran right through the next 3 floors until they reached the floor Konoe’s room was on. Konoe’s was the largest room at the end of the hallway, right where the red carpet ended. He guided Asato to the empty room right next to it. Konoe opened the door to reveal a medium sized, wooden floored room with a long window, a bed with soft light blue bedding and dresser. Asato looked confused, “Do you not like it? There is another on this floor.”

“It is nice, thank you, Konoe.” Asato’s tail curled and he smiled a bit at Konoe, “You are very kind and your eyes are pretty.” Konoe’s face began to heat up because Asato’s face so sincere. Like this cat couldn’t tell a lie if his life depended on it. He thought about it for a moment, trying to think of something good to say back. Asato’s face became worried, “I’m sorry.” Konoe waved his hands,

“No, you did nothing wrong! I was just processing…” Asato’s face became neutral again. Inside Asato was relieved that he had not just embarrassed himself. So that must mean Konoe doesn’t have a Touga? Asato hoped so. Konoe was used to being flirted with, but not in such a direct way. He kind of liked it, but there was nothing special about Konoe’s eyes. He had the same common plain amber as Leaks, “What do you like about them? They aren’t a cool color like yours.” Konoe said and then immediately felt dumb for using the word ‘cool’.

“No, it is not the color, it is the kindness and the strength in them.” This guy was a poet now too? What the fuck? Konoe was even more confused now he had to think a bit more. Asato didn’t know what to expect.

“Well, you have nice fur, especially your tail.” Konoe said, giving a slight smile back to let Asato know that everything was alright. Shui’s humming came from behind him, “How did you know we were up here?”

“I was once a young man, Konoe.” Shui said with a grin on his face and Konoe rolled his eyes. Shui wasn’t terribly old, he was 38 season cycles. He put down a bag of stuff. It was full of clothes and personal hygiene items for Asato. “There are clothes in here for you.” Asato immediately reached into the bag and pulled out a dark blue, sleeveless shirt. He put the shirt on and sat on the bed. Konoe was calmed that this guy finally had a shirt on. Being flirted with by a half-naked man was an emotionally laborious task. “I’ll be going, make sure you wait for Konoe, Asato. I’ll see you two tomorrow~” Shui saw his way out and there was a silence as Asato stared at Konoe. Konoe spoke first,

“Do you really like the room?” Asato nodded happily,

“Yes, I do.”

“What was your old place like?” Konoe was curious,

“I did not like it. They were mean to me.” Konoe then felt bad as Asato frowned. Asato remembered being chained to a wall, starved, and beat for no reason. He was only allowed to be free to be trained to be a Touga for a certain set time during the day. Why he was Touga, he did not know. Konoe held his hand in preparation to say something and Asato bumped it with his head. He retracted his hand in surprise and Asato looked like he’d just been kicked across the room. “Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that, you just scared me.” Asato made a face of consideration,

“I scare everyone.” He said quietly and Konoe was at a loss as to what to do. What had those horrible Kirans done to him to make him so lost and sad in the world? Even normal interactions were being taken as horrible upfronts to his existence. Konoe vowed to himself to help Asato work through those feelings. Nobody deserved to feel like that. Konoe touched Asato’s head,

“No, I am not scared of you. I shouldn’t have used that word. You don’t have to be like that with me, I won’t hurt you….” Asato seemed confused, “Hey.” Konoe smiled at Asato, who looked up at him like God himself was about to speak. “It’s been a really long day, how about we start fresh tomorrow?”

“Okay.” Asato said smiling back. Konoe patted his head and left the room.


	2. The Sugar in the Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shui and Asato become friends. Konoe agrees to try to make his relationship with Rai work, despite not really wanting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe's instant crush cannot be denied. Fight me I will pull up the game on your ass.

Asato had slept in extra late and Konoe had not woken him. He was in no rush to have a meal with his parents. Mostly because he had remembered Rai was supposed to be coming over soon and he was planning to blow him off. He had no interest in ‘playing’ with him today. Konoe had sat in his room with a boring book Leaks had told him to read, when he got up to use the bathroom, he found Asato waiting.

“You wanna go eat? I just have to pee.” Konoe was warm to Asato and he nodded. When Konoe was done, they went down to the dining hall. The dining hall had stained glass windows and a long table in the center. Despite the huge length of table, they ate their breakfast together. Konoe was a dainty eater, or he at least pretended to be. He was giving Asato a look, because the guy wolfed his food down like he had never eaten in his life. Konoe was glad that his parents had already found something better to do, Leaks would have a cow. “Hey, you don’t have to eat like that. You won’t be mistreated here.” Konoe said softly and Asato looked at him with food on his face. Causing Konoe to chuckle and reach over, “Lemme help you.” This interaction was dreamy for Asato, but the spell was quickly broken when Leaks came barging in,

“Konoe! Rai has been waiting for an hour! What are you doing? Let Shui take care of Asato, you have things to do.” Asato looked wide eyed, Konoe had a Touga? Then why was he…?

“Send him home, I want to show Asato around.” Konoe said in an annoyed voice.

“No you need to-“

“I don’t need to do anything, Father. Stop trying to force me to get with Rai, I don’t like him!” Konoe proclaimed loudly and confused Asato thoroughly in one go. He didn’t want to get messy with someone else’s Sanga. He wanted to live and knew that flirting with a taken Sanga may result in death. Leaks growled,

“Go fucking do it, Konoe. It was been 3 weeks.”

“Yes, it’s been that long for a reason, I don’t want to see him! Besides, isn’t Asato my responsibility?” Konoe was being stubborn. Leaks rolled his eyes,

“He’s waiting, get ready. Your dad is pretending he’s a homemaker, Asato will be fine.” Asato put his ears down, why was he being treated like a small child?

“Why should I?”

“Because Asato needs to learn our ways and I want to know which Sangas I should call to come see him.” Konoe made a displeased face, “And last time I checked, you’re taken.” Leaks glare was intense, Konoe shook his head as Leaks had won the fight once more. When would he ever grow up and defend himself against this properly? “He’s in the courtyard, make it snappy.” Leaks vanished and Konoe let out a disappointed breath. Asato had other things on his mind though,

“You have a Touga?” Konoe looked over at Asato, who seemed disappointed,

“Don’t worry about Rai. He’s an asshole, I didn’t pick him, my parents did. I haven’t seen him a long time.” Konoe knew Rai was going to be pissy about being blown off for so long. He had told his parents over and over that he had no desire to continue the relationship, yet here he was again. Rai was pissed for another reason though, they had the world’s most awkward sex and failed to bond. Yet, Rai was still pursuing Konoe, despite that happening 2 moon cycles ago. They were not a good match, Konoe imagined that in a different time they have been able to pair up. But honestly the whole ‘arranged marriage’ feel of the whole thing massively turned Konoe off. Rai was a good Touga, but he was not Konoe’s Touga. His parents should know better, given the fact that their own union was forbidden and hidden for the first 7 season cycles of his life. Konoe let Asato finish eating, Konoe stood to leave but then realized Leaks had failed to give Asato proper directions. “Hey…” Konoe pointed at the wooden door in the far right corner of the room, “Dad is in there, I can smell him, just follow him around all right?” Asato nodded,

“When you will you come back?”

“As soon as possible, but no promises it will be quick.” Asato blinked at Konoe before going into the kitchen. Konoe say the false of red hair as the door swung open and knew he was right. He fixed his clothes and headed out into the courtyard.

* * *

Shui turned to see Asato had entered the room, he was making baked goods from an old book of Leaks’ he found. He was measuring flower.   
“Oh Asato, you scared me, did Leaks send you?”

“Leaks and Konoe.” Shui dumped the flower into the metal mixing bowl,   
“I see, well there is a stool why don’t you sit, and we can talk?” Asato was obedient as he sat on the stool across from Shui. Shui mixed in yeast, eggs, salt, water and olive oil. Asato was getting entertainment out of watching Shui make bread, when the mixture was semi-solid Shui tossed in a little bit of sugar and giggled, “Don’t tell my husband my bready secret.” Asato was blank-faced as he watched. Shui placed a large cutting board and roller on the table, covering them with dough. He spoke as he began to work the bread to desired density, “I’m terribly sorry about my attitude yesterday, I was wrong about you.”

“Everyone thinks that way about me.” Asato said and Shui shook his head,

“And it’s wrong that they do. My son isn’t wrong about people, Asato. I saw that look last night, that instant connection.” Asato face was thoughtful, what did Shui mean? Asato guessed he had just meant that Konoe was nice to him. The bread slammed against the table, “When I found out you were a Touga, I was surprised but my son’s fondness made sense. Asato, us Sangas are good at sensing when a Touga is right. Usually the connection is instant, whether or not the Sanga can see it.” Shui rolled the pin, “Is another matter.” Asato flicked his tail, trying to read the situation. Was there aggression? No, there was more of a wisdom giving feeling, “My connection to my Touga was instant, my attraction to him knew and still knows no limits: even after 19 season cycles and raising a child together.” Shui’s wedding band flashed in the sun for a moment before a cloud came by, “The attraction between the perfect Sanga and Touga cannot be defied, I was married to Konoe’s mother when I met Leaks. My heart did not care, every Sanga feeling I had was more intense than anything I had ever felt for her.”

“Konoe has a mother? Where is she?” Asato was now confused once again,

“Had a mother, she and Konoe both died during the birth. Leaks saved Konoe but could not save her.” To Asato, this all made perfect sense now. He was wondering why Konoe looked like Leaks and not Shui.

“I’m sorry. It’s a good thing he was able to save Konoe.” Asato said rather honestly and it made Shui smile,

“That it is, Asato.” He put the bread back the bowl and covered it with cheese cloth, setting on the counter behind him. Shui then scurried around the kitchen as he got the stuff to make his special cupcakes and fruit cake recipe. He started going into make the fruit cake first. Shui liked doing things like this, he didn’t like to be overly relented on servants and neither did Leaks. That’s why he was out attending to the garden. They had lived in Leaks’ cottage until Konoe was about 15 season cycles old. Leaks was like an old man once they accepted life in the castle, he refused to hire a gardener or a book keeper. Shui refused to hire a cook that worked more than the morning shift every other day. Even now they only had two maids who came by twice every ritual cycle. In the words of Leaks: _“There are only 3 people living in this castle, who cares if the empty floors become dusty?”_ Shui had made a similar argument about them cooking their own food. They were only 3 people, so a full time chef was a waste of talent when both of the long time lovers liked to cook. They had been independent and self-sufficient with an ‘us versus the world’ attitude for so long that the idea of suddenly handing it all over to servants seemed uncalled-for. Besides, they needed something to do. Shui and Leaks were as in love as they had ever been, but they needed hobbies, so they didn’t make a habit out of fighting about stupid things. Shui measured out candied fruits, “Asato, the point of all this is to say that when you meet the right Sanga you will know as well. Would you have any interest in meeting some? Don’t worry, despite that spectacle last night, those were all Kirans or people who didn’t know what was going on.” Asato thought about it, he’d never met a Sanga until he met Konoe and his dad. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of it,

“Do you think a Sanga would want me, Sire?” Shui nodded as he cracked eggs,

“Yes, I do. I am the head Sanga and I know of 5 Sangas off the top of my head who would be glad to meet a single Touga. Especially a Touga as nice and handsome as you.” Asato felt embarrassed for a moment,

“I thought Sangas were rare.” Asato said innocently,

“We are in the sense that there are only about 400 of us compared to the rest of the population. That doesn’t mean finding love is easy for us just because we have this ability that the Tougas fight to death for.” Asato was learning so much right now, “Just because two people are Sanga and Touga doesn’t mean they should be together.” Asato had a more interesting question,

“Do Sanga and Touga always love each other?” His eyes were eager for Shui’s answer,

“Yes, of course. I used to believe that I could find romantic love separate from my Touga but I cannot. Most Sanga and Touga pairs you find are lovers, you have to be willing to do or die for each other in ways that mere friendship cannot provide.” Shui greased his baking pan, “Some Sanga and Tougas are familial, but that is infrequent.” Asato was now consider what it meant to be a Touga and what a task it was to protect a Sanga. But if Asato thought about it, he would be willing to do anything for the right Sanga. Shui was trying to read Asato, “Are you willing to meet some Sangas, does the task not seem too large?” Shui was serious in tone,

“Yes.” Shui smiled. Asato so desperately wanted a purpose and having a life’s work with a Sanga would be the perfect purpose. He wanted to prove himself worthy so bad. Shui hummed,

“Great, tomorrow I’ll invite some over in the evening, alright?” Asato smiled excitedly.

* * *

“What the fuck is your problem?” Rai sneered at Konoe, who was being frustrating every time he tried to put the moves on him.

“I don’t want to fuck you.” Rai rolled his eye,

“I was just trying to fucking touch my Sanga, not everything is a come on, stupid cat.” Rai leaned against the stone garden wall as Konoe put some space between them.

“What part of the mating ritual didn’t work, and I want you gone don’t you understand?” Konoe growled,

“It did work, you’re just a dumbass. I kept coming back, didn’t I?” Konoe scoffed, as if that was an argument. Rai had basically admitted there a novelty in fucking a dude and that’s why it ‘worked’. Rai was frustrated behind belief, it was a serious grief. He and Konoe had been ‘together’ for almost a full season cycle.

“Who cares if you keep coming back? I don’t want you to.” Konoe wanted to leave, it was cold outside and getting late.

“We’ve been together this whole time and this how you treat me?” Rai’s voice was hinting on sad anger.

“We go ritual cycles without seeing each other and when we are together all I do is fight with you or fight with my parents.” Rai then remembered what happened last night, the new arrival. Was that monster boy the reason for Konoe’s avoidance?

“Is this because of that guy who came here last night?” Konoe turned back around,

“This has nothing to do with Asato, even though he is my duty.” Konoe was suddenly being defensive, Rai needed to wedge his way back in.

“I want a redo of our mating ritual, your parents pressured us last time.” Rai said coolly,

“It’s always going to be under pressure from my parents because they picked you, not me. I can’t just force us to have a connection, Rai.” Konoe’s hands were fisted with anxiety.

“We do have a connection, stupid cat. I want another fucking chance because I haven’t done anything wrong besides be your parents’ ideal man for you.” Rai responded defiantly, Konoe thought about it. Was he really going to do away with Rai all together because of this new Asato? He couldn’t do that, and he was sure his parents were already preparing to have Asato meet Sangas anyways. Shui’s 3rd favorite game in this life was playing matchmaker. Plus, he was arrogantly assuming that Asato’s advances were romantic in nature. With those considerations, Rai got his way,

“Fine, when the time is right, we can try again.” Konoe exhaled and inhaled. The feeling of himself being a disgruntled bride trying desperately to find something to like about her arranged marriage didn’t go away. Rai then pulled Konoe in for an embrace,

“Stop doing this forever now.”

“I can make no promises.” Konoe relaxed his arms,

“Try your best then.” He felt Rai kiss him on the head.

* * *

Asato had already gone for some alone time when Konoe came in the kitchen to the smell of baked good. His dad had a hell of a time explaining his plan to get Asato to meet his eligible Sangas while he decorated cupcakes. Shui was a butterfly of connection, while Konoe hesitated on his own choice of Touga. Afterwards, Konoe went away because he was feeling tired. He was washing himself up for Asato’s big day tomorrow while thinking about Rai. He was planning on giving Asato some sort of ‘pep talk’. He’d have to tell Asato that it wasn’t a big deal if he wanted to romp with Konoe while Rai was away, Konoe wanted to be friends. He’d have to introduce him to Tokino too. He knocked on Asato’s slightly cracked door,

“Come in.” Asato’s voice rang out, Konoe opened the door and cracked it again behind him, “Konoe, what are you doing here?”

“Do you not want to see me?”

“I am not allowed to see you.” Asato said bluntly.

“What gave you that idea?”

“I don’t want to make Sir Leaks angry.” Oh geez, was the impression his Father had given their new companion? He tucked his annoyance with Leaks’ pompous crap away as to not take it out on Asato.

“That’s bullshit, don’t listen to him. We’re adults we can be friends if we want.” Asato eyes brightened and his tail curled in delight,

“Is Konoe sure nothing will happen?”

“I am sure. He was just overreacting, you can interact with me all you want.” Konoe sat on the bed beside Asato and sighed in frustration, the flicker of the guiding leaves in the various corners of the room made it seem bright in here. “I came in here to talk about tomorrow…I think you’re going to really connect with a Sanga.” There was a strange harshness in his throat while saying that.

“Do you really think, Konoe?” Asato seemed a bit happy, Konoe was excited for him,

“I do, you’re great.” Konoe had came in here with a pep talk in mind but it appeared as though there was no need for one. Asato bumped heads with Konoe. Konoe closed his eye and enjoyed Asato’s pleasant company. Friendship was beautiful, and he realized he missed Tokino a bit. Both purred a bit. They stayed comfy like that for a bit before Konoe stood up, Asato looked glossy-eyed at the Sanga, “I’ll see you tomorrow, let me know if you need help, alright?” Asato made a noise of agreement and watched as Konoe’s tail swished out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is always the shortest with me.


End file.
